Operation Silver
by Angeldance
Summary: Rewritten. AU, Serena is at an orphanage, when a new girl AMi is visited by friends, Serena knows them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! I redid this chapter in hopes of getting back into it.

Operation Silver

Standard Disclaimer applies

Chapter 1

A young blonde girl of about 5 foot, with hair down to her feet and blue-grey eyes, sat down next to another girl with short, dark blue hair. The blue haired had just arrived, not a week ago at the orphanage, and as of yet no one had spoken a word to her, besides the leader of the orphanage. The blonde had been there for several years and had a reputation for being tough and not following rules or traditions.

"Hey I'm Rena, may I ask your name?" The blonde said, looking at the blue haired girl.

The blue haired girl wiped her tears, "I'm Amy, do you know why no one will talk to me?"

"Tradition, no one is supossed to talk to you for a month. I always hated that tradition. So, what happened to put you in this god-forsaken place?" Serena said.

" My parents died last week in a 3 car crash. I was the only survivor." Amy said with tears coming down her cheek again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died 3 years ago and none of my family wanted me." Serena told Amy while hugging her.

" Ree! Carly is spreading rumors again." A blonde whined. She had half of her waist length blonde hair held back by a red ribbon away from her bright blue eyes.

"I'll deal with it later. Mina this is Ami, Ami this is Mina." Rena introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ami said politely

"And you as well." Mina said back with a bright smile on her face.

"That's the freak. Her eyes and hair turn silver." A red head said as she and a group of young girls walked by.

"That's it I'm gonna hurt her." Mina said as the room temperture dropped 10 degrees.

"No let me." Rena said as her hair and eyes turned silver and the still room came to life with a strong wind.

Rena and Mina stood and walked over to the red head with Ami following closely. The girl cowered in the corner staring at Rena's eyes. Then the room became cloudy yet Mina and Rena could still see.

"Ami?" Mina asked as she heard Ami chant something.

"Yes?" Ami asked, her voice sounding as if it was part of the clouds.

"You have powers?" Mina asked Ami.

"They're the only reason I'm still alive." Ami said sadly.

"Well I think we scared her enough." Rena said as her hair turned back to blonde.

The clouds dissapeared and the temperture went back to normal. The red head sat curled up in the corner, scared. Rena turned to the girls that the red head had been talking to and smiled.

"Ami you have some visitors." The leader said as she walked into the room.

"Oh? Please let them in." Ami said politely.

AS the leader went to get Ami's guests, Rena and Mina snuck back to their room. Ami turned to tell them something and found they were gone. Before she could look for them the leader returned with Ami's guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Silver

Standard disclaimer applies

Chapter 2

Mina and Rena peeked around the corner, looking in to the common room. They saw Ami's guests come in. thias first one in, a brunette girl with forrest green eyes, ran and hugged Ami. After her came a girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes she joined the hug. After her came 2 guys one with blonde hair and light blue eyes, the other with dark black hair and stormy dark blue eyes. As the 2 guys walked in Rena gasped.

"Ami, we're so sorry." The brunette said as they stopped hugging.

"It's OK Lita, I'm fine." Ami said.

"How can you be fine? I mean besides the death of your parents, the police almost found out about, well you know." The black haired girl said.

"I know but Raye there are others like us. They're here." Ami told her.

"They all have powers?" Mina whispered to Rena.

"Yes." Rena whispered back.

"They are? Where?" The blonde man asked.

"Hi Zack. And I don't know, they dissapeared when the leader announced that I had guests." Ami said as she blushed.

"Rena?" Mina whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know them don't you?" Mina whispered.

"Not all of them, I only know the girl Raye and her brother, the dark haired guy, Darien." Rena whispered back.

"Go say hi." Mina urged.

"I cant, they think I'm dead. Which is for the best, because id only put them in danger." Rena told Mina.

"Well your secret isnt going to be safe for long, you know Ami is going to tell them about us." Mina told Rena.

Mina then stood from behind the corner and walked over to Ami. Ami's visitors looked to Mina and stopped what they were talking about, Ami turned to see what everyone was staring at and saw Mina. She skipped over to Mina and gave her a quick hug.

"Guys this is Mina. Mina this is Raye, Lita, Zack, and Darien." Ami introduced them.

"Hi." Everyone said to Mina.

"Hiyas." Mina answered.

"Wheres Rena?" Ami asked looking behind Mina.

"Rena?" Raye asked.

"Yea, her and Mina were the ones I was telling you about." Ami told her friends.

"Shes. . ." Mina started, but saw them all looking behind her.

"Right here." Rena said from behind Mina.

"This is Rena you guys. Rena this is Lita, Raye, Zack, and Darien." Ami said.

"Serena?" Raye asked hopefully.

Ami got a confused look on her face as Raye ran and hugged a surprised Rena. Mina crossed her arms and frowned as she saw Raye hug her best friend. Lita looked a little confused, she then realized who Rena was and looked over at a speechless Darien.

"Oh Serena I missed you." Raye cried into Rena's shoulder.

"Raye let go of me."Rena said calmly.

Raye let Rena go and wiped her tears away. She then glared at Rena. "We thought you were dead." Raye said.

"It was better that way." Rena stated.

"Better? Better! Yea it was better, especially when Beryl came after us and we couldn't defeat her. So we ended up injured with her coming back every week. Then we found Lita, Amy, Jason, Zack, Nate, and Mike. But we still cant destroy her." Raye said icily.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but there are worse things after me then Beryl." Rena said as she turned to leave.

"Serena, wait." Raye said.

"What?" Rena said, her back still to them.

"We can help. Just let us try." Raye said softly.

"I'm not putting any of you in anymore danger." Rena said as Mina walked to her side. "Goodbye." Rena said as she and Mina started walking away.

She felt somone grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw Darien staring at her and holding her wrist. She tried to yank it away but his grip was to strong. He pulled her back towards him. The room suddenly got colder. Rena looked at Mina who shook her head no.

" Shit." Rena cursed. "You have to go, now. He's here, and he'll kill you if he sees you." Rena said trying again to free her wrist.

"He who?" Ami asked.

"Me." Said a man with white hair and icy blue eyes.


End file.
